Inuyasha: A Breaking the Fourth Wall Chronicle
by higurashi mizuki
Summary: Our 2 heroines, Kiki and Veronica, travel to Inuyasha. We're checking in with all the major characters, and THEIR CHILDREN!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

So, only my SECOND fan fic ever. Once I finish Inuyasha, I'll make some other ones for different anime/manga/books. So if you know any of the anime/manga/books I make it about, please read and reveiw! I hope you like it, drop me a reveiw if it's worth continuing! cuz i'm never sure of myself.

-higurashi mizuki

* * *

Breaking the Fourth Wall

"Movie stars don't drive dirty pick ups!" squealed Veronica.

"Well, this story's not about you!" I said.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall in your own book!" shrieked Veronica.

I was surprised that her vocal chord didn't fray and split, her voice certainly couldn't get higher.

"Shut up and get in, this is the plot vehicle! Do you want this story to move on?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeees," Pouted Veronica, climbing into the passengers side of the rusty, mud-stained red pick up.

"Good," Kiki said as I hopped into the drivers side, "I only really have my temps, I'm still 15 sooo………………… buckle down!" I said reluctantly.

I started the engine, it groaned to life and I shifted into drive.

"Well… There's no plot yet, so, where do we go?" I sighed.

"It's all white… just go forward. We'll hit a plot sooner or later."

"Ok, then. Whatever you say." Then I drove full throttle forward.

The car should have been racing forward, but you see any movement when there were no details. But slowly the ground was beginning to become covered with grass, and a wind started moving through the open window. Luckily, it drained out some of Veronica's incessant babbling.

"I'm excited! I wonder where we'll end up! Oooh! Look at the grass! I wonder how many times the landscapers come through here to get it just right!"

The rest seemed more like, "Blah blah blah blah grass! Blah blah blah blah leh!" But finally the last features of our surrounding fell into place, and we were in a field surrounded by trees, with a well in the center. We climbed out of the truck, dubbed the Plot Device Vehicle, and looked around in the field.

"Wait a minute! I've seen this one! If this is what I think it is, we're in the feudal era… well, let's check it out…" I said.

I walked through the trees, Veronica trailing behind. When the trees thinned again a small village was reveiled. Rice paddies surrounded it, and the shingles on the roofs of the houses were held down by rocks, children played in the streets. A small boy of about five wearing a red kimono ran past, his hair was black and he had- wait- DOG EARS!

_I am in a fan fic!_ I thought.

The boy ran towards a house in the center of the village and walked in. I followed and Veronica followed me.

_Wow, this plot is moving rather fast!_

I stepped into the house after the Inuyasha-Kagome spawn. When I stepped in I saw Kagome lying in a bed in the center of the room, a film of sweat covering her face, Inuyasha was kneeling next to her. In his and her arms was-

_To be continued in the next chapter of Breaking the Fourth Wall…_


	2. Chapter 2: Children

* * *

I felt bad for putting up such a small little teaser chapter. So I thought that people would like things a little better if I actually put up a little substance. But it's still a dinky chapter, but I hope that dinky+dinky= ok. The next chapter may be the last for Inuyasha, the ending was so happy with the manga that there isn't much in the way of plot to bring up without feeling like you ruined it. Just have to visit with the characters and try to make it funny.

Thanks for reading, drop me a reveiw. -higurashi mizuki

* * *

Breaking the Fourth Wall: Inuyasha

Chapter 2: Children

In Kagome's arms was a small child with a fluff of silvery hair, Inuyasha's eyes, and little half-bald dog ears. In Inuyasha's arms was a little one with a shock of black hair, little furry ears, and Inuyasha's eyes.

_Wow…they got busy…_

Inuyasha spotted me as a walked in, he sprung up and drew his sword. He looked hilarious, baby in one arm, sword in the other. It was definitely the perfect picture of Inuyasha as a father.

Inuyasha snarled, "What are you doing here?"

Kagome chided him, "Stop being so jumpy!" She turned towards me and Veronica, taking us in.

I was still wearing my school uniform, my long black hair was just that, long black hair. Veronica had long blonde hair, she was wearing a ruffled pink midriff shirt, black skinny jeans, a gaudy diamond Hello Kitty necklace, and ridiculous pink stilettos that were now muddy.

_We must be the strangest sight in this entire village._

Kagome said incredulously, "Did you come through the well?"

Inuyasha relased, letting his shoulders drop, but he still kept his sword drawn.

"No." I said quickly, "But we have our own sort of well. And we are from the… well… future!"

"Chokichi, please go ask if Kaede-baa-chan could come over for a bit."

The little boy nodded and ran out of the house. Kagome sat up, Inuyasha sheathed his sword. And silence the silence started. Kagome being too tired, Inuyasha naturally broke the silence.

"So why ya here?" he said staring off mildly. He seemed absolutely tame. I pictured him with an apron on, holding a duster and couldn't stop from giggling. He snarled, "What're you lookin' at?"

_Even though it's a fan fic Richard Ian Cox's voice is still coming out of his mouth. Amazing. _

"We just arrived here… so is there anything we can help with? Any plots- I mean things you need help with?" I stammered.

"If you have any powers than you could help Miroku and Sango by babysitting while they go out on a youkai slaying job!" suggested Kagome.

Just then Kaede walked in. She was even more old and wrinkled than I had thought she would be.

"Ye be more people from the well?"

"No." we answered simultaneously. "But we are from that world. We just want to help out, so Kagome is going to let us babysit for Miroku and Sango."

"Aye. That would put ye travelers to good use. Hurry on then."

"We will. But were is their house?"

"Here, I'll have Chokichi show you."

The little boy trotted into the room after Kaede.

"Chokichi, show the strangers to Miroku and Sango's house."

"Oh, I'm Kiki and she's Veronica," I said, gesturing to Veronica.

Chokichi sighed and walked out the door, leading me and Veronica over to a large house on the edge of the village. Two girls were playing together by a clothesline. Chokichi said hi to the girls, motioned towards the door, and then trotted back over in the direction of his house. I walked in the house, and was immediately bombarded by a wall of noise. Shippo ran by being followed by a train of children yelling, "Let's slay the Kitsune! YAY!"

"Are these all yours?!" I squeaked towards Miroku, who was sitting at the back of the room.

"No, not all of them, just those three." He pointed to the three at the beginning of the line. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Kiki and this is Veronica, we were sent over by Kagome, she said you needed someone to watch your kids. And their friends, I guess."

"Good! Ok then, me and Sango are leaving! I think she's outside somewhere… See ya kids!"

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye Mister Miroku!"

And then me and Veronica we hit by a wave of children. Miroku and Sango have FIVE kids. The first twin girls, then they're son, and then another set of twin girls. There was also Rin, and some other kids from the village. I ushered everyone outside before I lost my mind.

Rin was older now, and she helped the little twins out the door. Everyone was romping around outside when out of the clouds we heard, I high voice screaming and-

_To be continued in the next chapter of Inuyasha: A Breaking the Fourth Wall Chronicle…_


	3. Chapter 3: Veronica's Point of Veiw

* * *

Hey, friends! This is the final installment of the Inuyasha Breaking the Fourth Wall Chronicle, but I'll be making ones for other manga and books.

The next one coming up is Deathnote, so be sure to check it out! By the way, Chokichi means long lasting good fortune, Yuudai means great hero, and Manami means love and beauty.

* * *

Inuyasha: A Breaking the Fourth Wall Chronicle

Chapter 3: From Veronica's Point of View

_Ugh… Why are we hanging around in this dump? My trailer is nowhere to be found, the plot was all rapped up before we got here, and Kiki is as dumb as a llama and won't tell me which series we're in…_

"WE'RE IN INUYASHA!!!" yelled Kiki from across the yard.

_CAN SHE READ MINDS!?_

"NO!"

I gasped. A psychic! I never should have doubted her! Then everyone's heads turned up as a man with a little green thing dangling from the back of his kimono. I gasped again. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen!

"KIKI! Use your psychic powers to tell me his name!"

"I'm NOT psychic, and that's Sesshimaru."

_She's definetly magical. And he must be too! My dream man has swooped down to come and take me away! Oh, this is the moment I have been waiting for!_

Sesshomaru, my new boyfriend landed. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him.

I could hear Kiki silently screaming behind me, I didn't know why and I didn't care, everyone loves Veronica the movie star! I drew away slightly from Sesshomaru to look at his face. He appeared stoic at first, but slowly his eyes became incredulous, and his mouth dropped open slightly.

"Oh, so you're shy. It's ok, I'm into the stoic type, but come on 'Sesshy-chan'!"

Kiki came up from behind me when I wasn't expecting and pulled me away from Sesshy. She stammered,

"Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama," bowing slightly while still holding me in place, "are you here to see Rin?"

"Yes, I don't know who the two of you are, and I'm going to forget that ever happened." He said, his face going back to stoic. He turned to Rin and pulled a beautiful Sakura Kimono, handing it to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged his legs. He sighed, and reluctantly stroked her hair once. "I'm doing well, I hope you're ok!"

"I'm well." He said. "I'll see you soon, don't get hurt." His voice stayed the same, and so did his expression, but his eyes said he really cared.

Kiki held me in place until he started flying again. I yelled after him,

"I'll never forget you Sesshomaru, I love you!!" While Rin waved and smiled. Kiki muttered, "Drama queen…" behind me, but I didn't care.

That evening everyone sat around the fire, Miroku and Sango wrangled kids while they talked with Inuyasha and Kaede. Naturally, Kiki and Kagome gossiped the night away, chatting even while Kagome nursed the new twins, a boy named Yuudai and a girl named Manami. Kiki decided that the next day we should leave, if the plot were ever to pick up again. That night I went straight to bed (it wasn't my penthouse but it would have to do), eager for sweet dreams of my beloved Sesshomaru.

"GET OVER HIM!" yelled Kiki, disturbing my beauty sleep.


End file.
